Whiscash (Pokémon)
|} Whiscash (Japanese: ナマズン Namazun) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 30. Biology Whiscash is a dark blue, catfish-like Pokémon with a yellow underbelly. It has a cavernous mouth with light blue lips that have short, thin whiskers growing from the lower lips. Long, yellow barbels grow from its cheeks, and there is a yellow marking on its forehead that resembles a W. The light blue dorsal fin has a pattern of three spots arranged in a triangle, while its horizontal tail fin lacks spots. Its pectoral fins and belly fins match its main body color. It causes earthquakes that can extend for over three miles, and can predict when natural earthquakes will occur. It lives and is territorial over them. It eats anything that is alive, and has been shown in the anime to eat inanimate objects as well. In the anime Major appearances Nero Whiscash debuted in Whiscash and Ash. A fisherman named Sullivan had been hunting one nicknamed Nero for fifty years because of its huge size. After had battled Nero and retrieved his Badge Case that it had eaten, Sullivan used it as his chance to finally catch Nero. However, even after using a Master Ball, Nero simply swallowed the Ball and swam away. Other A Whiscash was set to appear in an episode that would air between Solid as a Solrock and Vanity Affair. However, the episode ultimately never aired anywhere in the world due to that occurred in sometime before its scheduled airdate. Whiscash was the third Pokémon that Juan used for the second half of his Gym against in Eight Ain't Enough!. The Whiskers Pokémon was able to defeat but was defeated by . A Whiscash appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!, where he assigned Team Go-Getters and Team Meanies to rescue 's brother, . Minor appearances A Whiscash was owned by Lizabeth and her family in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Whiscash appeared in Drifloon On the Wind!. A Whiscash appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. A Whiscash appeared in Strategy Begins at Home! while was fishing in a lake for . A Whiscash appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries s.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mr. Briney owns a Whiscash. He uses it to predict the massive, constant earthquakes to determine when he could go fishing, among other reasons. It first appeared in Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I. Wallace's Whiscash, nicknamed Phillip, is primarily used for s. He first appeared in I More Than Like You, Luvdisc I. The rented a Whiscash, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: After hitting the button changing the Pokémon bumpers on the Ruby Field a set number of times, Whiscash will appear in the pool. Hitting the ball into Whiscash's mouth will transport the player to the Bonus Field. In the unlikely event that the ball hits Whiscash from behind, it will get angry and start an . * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: is a wise Pokémon that lives in the Whiscash Pond north of Pokémon Square. Whiscash is the one who first tells everyone about the Ninetales legend. Pokédex entries es about and triggers a massive .}} . This Pokémon has the ability to predict real earthquakes.}} |} |} radius.}} real earthquakes.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations ( )}} ( )}} |} |} , , , , , and , Celestic Town, Eterna City, Great Marsh, Mt. Coronet, Oreburgh Gate, Ravaged Path ( )}} ( ) Routes , , , , and , Eterna City, Great Marsh, Mt. Coronet, Oreburgh Gate, Ravaged Path ( )}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} , Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus (Fishing in )}} , Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus (Fishing in )}} |} |} and ( )}} )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 12, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |} |} |area=Lake: Soothing Shore}} |area=Frenzy Square: Make a Big Splash!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Marron Trail: Stage 699 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (14th release)}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Lake of Tranquility (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Yamamoto Whiscash|Japanese|Japan|51|March 21 to April 9, 2007|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Yamamoto Whiscash}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} By TM/HM By |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20}} |Earth Power|Ground|Special|90|100|10|‡|'}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||'}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15|*|'}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'}} |Spark|Electric|Physical|65|100|20}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} |Whirlpool|Water|Special|35|85|15||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=340 |name2=Whiscash |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Ground}} Sprites Trivia Origin Whiscash may be based on '' , a in Japanese mythology which caused earthquakes. Since its pre-evolution appears to be based on a , it may also draw inspiration from . Name origin Whiscash may be a combination of whisker and mustache, referring to the long whiskers it has. Cash may also be a contraction of ca'tfi'sh. Namazun is derived from 鯰 Namazu (or 大鯰 Ōnamazu), a in Japanese mythology which caused earthquakes. 鯰 namazu also means catfish. In other languages or possibly 大鯰 Ōnamazu |fr=Barbicha|frmeaning=From and |es=Whiscash|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Welsar|demeaning=From and |it=Whiscash|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=메깅 Meging|komeaning= From and king |zh_cmn=鯰魚王 / 鲶鱼王 Niányúwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Catfish king" }} Related articles * Nero * Whiscash (Red and Blue Rescue Team) External links |} de:Welsar es:Whiscash fr:Barbicha it:Whiscash ja:ナマズン zh:鲶鱼王